GENDERBEND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: Soul of the Dragon
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: (PREQUEL) Littlefire has always been raised by Dragons. But one day, Infernia, the Red Queen heard of her and swore to kill her. For her own safety, Snowstorm, the White King, felt that it was time to return to her own kind, where she would stay safe. But Littlefire, not wanting to leave her beloved home forever, ran away to face the Queen herself. With some new friends on the way.
1. Prolouge

**GENDERBEND HTTYD; Soul of the Dragon.  
**

 **Summary;** (PREQUEL) Hicca has always been raised by Dragons. But one day, Fieria, the Red Queen heard of her existence and swore to kill her. For her own safety, Snowstorm, the White King, felt that it was time to return to her own kind, where she would stay safe. But Hicca, not wanting to leave her beloved home, ran away to face Fieria herself. With the help of a new friends along the way.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 **Cloudjumper's POV.**

I was off flying far from the Nest I resided. It was under the White King's order. He said that he needed me to pick up something from a far off village called 'Berk'. Seriously?! What kind of village name it Berk?! Anyway, I have no idea what the King wants, he just told me, that when the time comes, I'll know.

 _Sigh,_ the White King can be really cryptic sometimes.

I beat my four wings faster when I saw the village. It was kinda hard to miss with all the fires and the Dragons getting caught in nets.

The White King warned me about this village. Said that their people were worse then the other ones, that they hosted Dragon killings as a coming of age, and then they set off on their first mission. Was there anything more sick?

Anyway, I did well to avoid the nets and bolas. I spotted the Alpha, a big buff human with red facial fur on his head and bottom jaw, he had to be the worst Viking in Berk. I wish I never came here, but the White King has done so much for the Nest. I wasn't turning back now.

Just then, I felt a sudden pull, like I was caught by the neck and then pulled towards it. This must be what the White King meant, when he said when the moment comes I'll know. I looked around to try and figure out where the pull was coming from, before my eyes set on a small hut.

Swooping down towards the hut, I broke apart the roof, before breaking in, and I looked around for whatever the White King wanted, before hearing the cries of an infant human, and looked to see some strange thing made of wood and cotton, and inside was a weeping human hatchling, which was female and wriggling around as she cried.

 _This_ is what the White King wanted? He wanted a small infant Viking? This can't be it. It must be something el-

I stopped. I sensed something. A Dragon. I looked around, expecting a Terrible Terror, Night Terror, or at least a Webbed-Footed Speed Stinger. But nothing, not a Dragon in sight. At least not a Dragon small enough.

But then, I looked at the hatchling, who was looking at me with big forest green eyes, no longer crying, but rather smiling a toothless smile at me and clapped her paws together, wanting me to come closer.

I obliged, crawling towards the wood and cotton thing, hovering over the young one, who was trying to reach out to me.

Now that I was closer, I could sense the Dragon tenfold, but to my surprise, it was coming from the human, who was now coughing and sneezing.

This human... it had a Dragon Soul. I always thought that it was a legend to Dragonfolk and and humanfolk alike. It was said that a Human with the Soul of a Dragon would be born too weak, and would have to be raised in a Dragon Nest in order to become strong enough to defeat the dreaded Red Death.

Was this child really the one? Was this small, frail, fragile, sick human really the one meant to liberate us all, human and Dragon alike...? Wait...

She was sick! I take a quick sniff of her. She was born six weeks earlier then she should have. She going to die unless she gets to the White King. I smiled at his kindness. He was wanting to save the child and human and Dragons all at once.

Small footsteps and a wooden thump caught my attention and I turn to see and little old female Viking holding a staff in her hand. She looked to the hatchling to me, before writing something in the dirt of the floor.

 _"Keep her save. She means much to our Chief."_

This is the Alpha's daughter? Who knew?

Nodding, I turned around to pick up the little one, when an axe came out of nowhere and hit me on one of my horns! That would scar, for sure. I glared angrily at the Alpha Human, who stood protectively in front of the wood and cotton thing, his offspring crying again.

"Idiotic human! Can't you see that your child is ill?!" I asked him angrily, but to him, it came out as a unintelligibly snarl.

He roared and charged, and I hit him with my tail, causing him to hit through the wall, which was starting to burn, due to excess fire that I accidentally spewed when he hit me. The old women left, thank the Seadragonus. But the hatchling was still there. I wasn't going to leave this child to die.

Picking her up gently in my jaws, I took flight and headed north, ignoring the curses coming from the hatchling's father.

I set off for home.

* * *

 **Some Time Later.  
**

 **Snowstorm's POV.  
**

I watched as young hatchlings danced around my tucks. I couldn't help but smile at them. No-one would doubt that babies were just too adorable for their own good. They would make great warriors when they grew.

Then I smelt a familiar sent that entered the Northern Nest. I smiled. I knew this sent anywhere.

"Sire!" Cloudjumper! He returned. I hope he completed his mission.

He landed, the hatchlings rushing over to him excitedly, asking him how his trip went. I noticed that he had a scar on his horn, but it wasn't fatal. That's a relief. He is a dear friend of mine.

"Were you successful?" I asked him.

"I think so. Forgive me if this isn't what you meant." he gently placed the bundle that was in his mouth on the ground in front of me. As I peered down on the Human Hatchling, I could sense the powerful Dragon Soul coming from the female infant. I smiled.

"This is the one. You have done well, Cloudjumper." he bowed, before looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Then, wouldn't it be safer for her to be with her own kind. Her father was pretty cross with me for taking his offspring."

"I understand your concerns, Cloudjumper. But trust me when I say, that she will live a better life then she ever would in Berk." Cloudjumper nodded. Everyone in the Nest knew my ability to see bits of the future, and her life in Berk would not be befitting for someone with such a great destiny.

"Who will raise her?" he asked. I smiled.

"She will be my offspring, but she'll need a guardian. I need to guard the nest." I smiled knowingly at him, and he bowed. He understood.

"It would be my honer." a squawk interrupted our conversation.

We looked to see the hatchlings approaching the bundle wearily. One of them, Flystorm, a young energetic male, was the first to come so close to her, as she woke up, and flashed a gummy smile at him, reaching a tiny paw out to pat him, to which she responded in kind by pushing his snout into her tiny palm. He chirped as she cooed, before looking up at me with excitement.

"Can I keep her?! She's adorable!"

We chuckled at his innocence.

Before the child's bright green eyes fell on me. Her eyes flashed in the sunlight peaking through my icy one, and I could have sworn that the pupils became Dragon like. I smiled. This child was destined for many great things.

"What's her name? Her Dragon Name, I mean." Cloudjumper asked, I smiled.

"I sense that her human name is Hicca, but her Dragon name shall be Littlefire." I announced to the whole Nest, who cheered, wings flapping happily.

The hatchlings chirped, before approaching Littlefire again and nuzzled her, to which she giggled and wrapped her arms around them.

I smiled.

This was the beginning of a new age.

A Golden Age.

An Age of Peace.

* * *

 **Here's the Prequel! I hope you enjoy it.  
**


	2. One with the Dragons

**GENDERBEND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON; Soul of the Dragon.  
**

 **Chapter One: One With the Dragons.**

* * *

 **Fifteen Years Later.**

 **Sharp Island.  
**

Littlefire ran.

She ran as fast as her skinny little legs and stick-like arms could carry her. Away from the being that was chasing her. As though to prove it, the bushes rustle quickly, indicating that something _fast_ was chasing her.

She then climbed up a dead tree, in hopes of loosing her chaser in the dense branches.

No such luck.

Just as she was at her prime, one of the branches she ran on snapped from under her feet, causing her to fall to the ground below. She rolled back to her feet, and attempted to run, but then, a Stormcutter leaped out from the bushes and pinned her down with a growl.

The Stormcutter continued to look into the terrified eyes of the Human, before raising his large head, as though to finish her off.

When all he did was give a mighty shriek in her face, making her ears ring, and casually got off her.

"If you don't learn to run with the Nest, you'll be some Rouge's dinner, one day." the Dragon told her sternly, as she got up to her feet, rubbing her ear and rattling her head, to get rid of the ringing. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Did you have to roar so loud, Cloudjumper?" she grumbled. She wore a dark green shirt that the Terrible Terrors were able to smuggle from Berk, along with even darker green leggings, and fur boots and vest, no doubt from one of their killings. A Bear, most probably. Her auburn hair went past her shoulders, and was tied in a messy ponytail with a some vines.

"Yes. Yes I did." he told her simply, to which she groaned and muttered intelligibly.

Some rude cackling was heard and the two turned to see Bitemark, a Whispering Death with a bad attitude, with a hankering to hurt everyone's feelings.

"Some Dragon! Can't even win against her guardian!" He cackled, causing Littlefire to look down, before Cloudjumper growled at him.

"Remember that you are speaking to the White Princess. And that Snowstorm doesn't take lightly to his daughter being picked on." he told him, eyes narrowed.

Bitemark huffed, before burrowing away toward the Nest.

Cloudjumper looked at her, "Don't let him get you down Littlefire." he told her, "He was just being his usual self. Which is annoying to say the least." he mutter, causing her to giggle. He smiled. Ever since he had been appointed as Littlefire's guardian, he had taken care of her and loved her like she was his hatchling.

Then a mighty roar was heard. He knew what it meant. The White King was calling him.

"Come on, small one." he bent his neck down, for her to climb on his back. "The White King is calling us."

She climbed on, and he took off toward the Northern Nest.

* * *

 **Northern Nest.  
**

 **Watering Hole.**

Cloudjumper landed with grace, as Littlefire slid off his back and made her way to her father.

He was sitting inside the watering hole like he always was, but when he sensed her, he lifted his head slightly and smiled at his daughter, as she ran towards him, and snuggled against his scales, her arms hugging the hilt of the tusk.

"Littlefire, seeing you always brings me joy." he told her as he nuzzled her gently. She giggled as some of the frost he blew tickled her.

"How are you doing today father?"

"Very well, sweet one. How did training go?" He told her, making her look down.

"Caught me again." she told him in a mutter, and looked at her sympathetically.

"Your time will come, my little fire. Your time will come." he told her with hope as the Dragon Heart Captains landed by the Dragon Heart Cliffs. Littlefire grinned, as she jumped up and made her way over. When she got there, she hide behind some rocks as they began to recite their oath.

"The is the Law of Draco. As old and as true as the sky. The Dragon that keeps it may prosper, but the Dragon that breaks it must die. Like the creeper that curdles the tree-trunk, the Law runneth back and forward. For the strength of the Herd is the Dragon, and the strength of the Dragon's the Herd."

As they said their oath, Littlefire recited it quietly to herself, smiling, before noticing one of the Tracker Dragon Hearts sniffing something, leaning towards her direction. Panicked, she ducked back to her hiding place, and then slowly walked away and out of mind.

She crawls up the hill, then hides behind the tree to look at the Dragon Heart one last time, before sighing and walking off.


	3. The Threat at Tracker Island Waterhole

**GENDERBEND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON; Soul of the Dragon.  
**

 **Chapter Two: The Threat at Tracker Island** **Waterhole** **.**

* * *

 **Oversea to Tracker Island.  
**

Littlefire slowly walked away from Dragon Heart Cliffs, looking even more down.

Littlefire wanted to be more then just the scaleless, wingless, fireless Dragon, and wanted to be a part of the Dragon Heart. It would defiantly earn her a place in Draco, the Paradise in the Stars.

She walked against the cliff wall, until she reached her cave, inside the waterfall, above Snowstorm's Lagoon. Looking at the view ahead, she sighed. Just then, Barf and Belch the Zippleback crashed right through the waterfall, and hit the back of the cave. Littlefire giggled at the sight of the dizzy two-headed Dragon.

"Are you guys okay?" she laughed, as flipped over and dizzily got up.

"Yeah. We're okay. We were just trying out a new trick. We're calling it 'Zipple-Dart'! Where we charged straight on, then Barf breathes her gas over us, then I ignite it, setting us alight, then MASSIVE DESTRUCTION TO WHOEVER GETS THE FULL BRUNT OF THE FORCE OF THE ATTACK!" they both cried excitingly. Littlefire rolled her eyes. They were always like this.

"I don't know what would be deadlier; their 'Zipple-Dart' or their... enthusiasm? Is enthusiasm the right word to use with them?" came a male voice Littlefire knew well.

"I think it's close enough." came another voice, female, and also familiar. With a smile, Littlefire turned around to see...

Hookfang and Meatlug walking into the cave, Stormfly and Skyglider right behind them. Skyglider was Stormfly's mate, and had green scales and wings, the wings having pink hues. Like his mate, he had yellow horn, crown spines, and tail spines, and piercing yellow eyes. He was a noble fellow, and a good friend of Littlefire's, and was also the current Tracker Division Captain.

"Hey guys. Good to see you." they all smiled at her, before Skyglider spoke. "How'd training go?" she looked at the floor.

"Caught ya again, squirt?" she nodded at Hookfang's question. Hookfang ruffled her hair. "You'll get their one day, squirt."

Littlefire giggled at him, before Skyglider spoke.

"Come on. Trackers are have a gathering at the Tracker Watering Hole. You guys want to come? Anyone's invited." he offered and everyone considered.

"Eh, why not?"

"I could use a good drink."

"We're in!"

"Then let's go!" Littlefire jumped on Skyglider's back and they took off, flying above Snowstorm.

"Father, me and my friends are going to gathering at Tracker Island Water Hole."

"Be home in time for dinner."

"I will!"

* * *

 **Tracker Island.  
**

 **Watering Hole.**

They landed on the hill overlooking the waterhole.

Barf and Belch were wiggling with excitement to the waterhole. They were anxious to meet all of the Tracker Dragons.

And there were a lot of Tracker Dragons. Deadly Nadders, Rumblehorns, Thunderclaws, Mudrakers, Windgnashers, and Snifflehunchs, all over the waterhole. But there were also some none Trackers there. Probably Dragons other people invited.

They then spotted Skyglider, Stormfly and the others.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

The Zippleback cheered, and rolled down the hill, then diving into the water with a splash. Many of the Dragons chuckled at the Barf and Belch's playfulness, while others just shook their head in amusement.

The others soon joined, and got to talking, drinking, or taking a swim.

Before a strange object, a old Turtle shell tied to a rope, landed in the water and started moving back towards the shore. This strange sight caused some of the Dragons to growl, before...

It revealed to be just Littlefire, who was using the shell to drink.

"Littlefire." she froze and turned to Cloudjumper, who had appeared beside Skyglider, and was looking at her disapprovingly. "What have we said about your tricks?"

"It's the Viking Way, not the Dragon Way." She muttered, dumping her drink into the pool.

"Keep your head high, small one. We'll make you a fine Dragon some day." Littlefire smiled at her Guardian.

Then, Stormfly's little brother, Flystorm jumped up and down in excitement. He went up to Littlefire's knees, and had his sister's blue scales, but the yellow was replaced with orange.

"What about me!? Will I be a good Dragon?! Watch me roar!" he announced, letting out a rather pitiful roar, making many Dragons chuckle.

Skyglider smirked. "In some packs, the one that makes too much noise, ends up eaten."

Flystorm whimpered. Stormfly went over and nuzzled him, making him coo.

Skyglider smiled as he watched his mate and mate-brother connect, before cries of fear came, and some Terrors rushed to get under some Dragons.

"A RED one's coming!" one of them, Pain, a purple Terror with a creamy underbelly, cried as he hide underneath Hookfang, who looked at the hill the Terrors came from.

"Littlefire. Under me. Now!" Littlefire obeyed, rushing over to Cloudjumper and hiding underneath him, much like Pain and the other Terrors.

All was silent, before a Deadly Nadder's silhouette blocked some of the sun's light, and then slid down the hill quickly, making many Dragons disperse away from him.

He was an unpleasant looking fellow. He had light green scales, with dark red spots and patches on his body, legs and wings, as well as blood red horn, crown spines and tail spines.

He approached the waterhole, and stared at his surroundings.

Before dipping his head down to lap at the water without a care in the world.

He raised his head, licking his lips, sighing.

"So many new smalls to catch up on when you haven't been in the same hole for a few." everydragon was giving a lot of space as he circled the pool.

"I can't help but notice this... _strange_ scent today." he inquired, as his eye sets on the cargo Cloudjumper guarded under him.

"Littlefire is a part of our pack, Redshot." Cloudjumper told him in warning.

"Littlefire? They've even giving it a name." he acted surprised, but his tone held a bit of disgust. "When was it, when your Alpha came to adopt Vikings into the Pack?"

"She's just a Hatchling." Skyglider defended, before being politely told by Cloudjumper to keep quite.

"Does my face not remind you of what a _grown_ Viking can do?" he asked, revealing the left side of his body, showing a wicked looking scar going from his eye, down his face, neck, body until going down the leg and reaching one of his claws, coating it in red.

Littlefire flinched.

"It seems you White ones have forgetting how the Law of Draco works." He 'guessed'. "Well, let me remind you. A Viking Hatchling, would soon grow, and become Viking, and Vikings are **_forbidden!"_** he growled, trying to get his point across.

Stormfly, apparently, had enough of his insulting words towards her friend.

"What does _your_ pack know of the Law of Draco?" she asked angrily, ignoring Skyglider's pleas to not get involved. "Raids day and night, hunts for pleasure, kills for power, you Red ones have never known the Law of Draco. Littlefire is my friend and a part of my Pack, and I will protect her at all costs, so go back to the rock you crawled out of, you scarred beast!"

Redshot roared in fury, and Hookfang roared in return, him and the others coming over to defend their friends if Redshot decided to attack.

"I'm sure that Redshot isn't here to fight." Skyglider spoke calmly, though there was a hint of smugness in his tone, "Especially in _our_ territory."

Redshot stayed silent, growling softly, before turning to Cloudjumper.

"One day, our queen will find her, and when she does, ask yourself; how many lives is a Viking worth?" the whole waterhole was silent, and Redshot felt that he said enough and took flight.

Stormfly growled, and was about to fire a spine at him, but a small hand stopped her. She looked down and saw Littlefire looking at her, shaking her hand.

She didn't want any blood shed for her shake.

The gathering was off, for no-one felt like swimming.

* * *

 **The Sanctuary.  
**

 **Snowstorm's Cave.**

The Dragon Heart captains and Snowstorm were behind his waterfall in his cave, discussing over what should be done about Redshot's threat.

There were many suggesting. Some were considering hiding her away on a far away island with Cloudjumper until the Red Queen stopped her crazed Terror-chase. Many were thinking about sending a threat of there own, or even fighting her forces. The idea was shot down instantly.

And there was the unthinkable; That she should leave.

This one cause a bit of an uproar, as Littlefire and her friends, who were there to comfort her, listened from above.

Finally Littlefire sighed and made her way to her father's cave.

"Littlefire, your not supposed to be down there!" the Nightmare called, but Littlefire didn't even heed his call. She climbs in and stands in front of them all.

"I'm leaving."

Her announcement sent a chilling silence into the air.

"Littlefire, your supposed to be in your cave!" Cloudjumper called urgently.

"I don't want anyone hurt." Littlefire continued as if he didn't speak.

"She needs to find a safer habitat." Frostfright, the Strike captain spoke.

"But she's one of us!" Cloudjumper spoke.

"Perhaps I can help?" They turned to the entrance to see Skullcrusher, waiting for permission to enter. Snowstorm nodded, and he spoke again.

"I know of a small village that is friendly to Dragons. They're known as the Defenders of the Wing. They have a Dragon their ruler. I'm sure your familiar with him, Sire?"

"Laval, the Eruptodon? My youngest brother? Yes, I know him well. He cares deeply for the Humans there, and they in return protect his territory. Maybe it would be best."

"But Sire! We are the only family she's ever known!" Cloudjumper cried desperately.

"Cloudjumper?" he turned to Skyglider with a protective glare, but faded when he saw his sad look.

"It's the only place she might be safe." Cloudjumper looked down. None of the Dragons wanted her to go.

But Skyglider was right. It was the only place safe for her now.

* * *

 **Thanks to the newest update of Race to the Edge, I may have to rewrite some chapters of 'The Viking and the Dragon Maiden' story, because the Eruptodon might be an Alpha Dragon. Dang it!**

 **Oh, well. I'll try to work it into the story. Chow!**


	4. Ambush and Separation

**GENDERBEND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: Soul of the Dragon.  
**

 **Chapter Three: Ambush and Separation.  
**

* * *

 **The Next Morning.  
**

Littlefire hugged Stormfly tightly as she prepared to leave.

"Come back soon... and try to stay out of trouble." Stormfly whispered, trying her best to hold in her tears, as they separated, leaving her crying in Skyglider's embrace. Littlefire tried to put on a playful smile.

"You know me. I'm always getting into trouble." they shared a half hearted laugh, before quietening. She turned to Meatlug who was crying freely, but trying her hardest to restrain herself and not letting it be known. But Littlefire smiled.

"Gronckle hug?" she spread her arms, and Meatlug let out a sobbing laugh as she leaped onto her and licked her cheek, before letting her stand. Littlefire smiled warmly at her, before turning to Barf and Belch.

"Try to have fun, but also have self control while I'm gone?" she requested, as even they were down. Littlefire was a big part of their lives, and they didn't want to see her go.

"Aw, you know us." "Even our parents don't have control." Littlefire smiled, and allowed them to wrap their necks around them in a hug. Then they set her down and she turned to Hookfang.

"Hookfang-" She was cut off when he suddenly pulled her into a hug with one wing.

"Be safe, squirt..." was all she heard, and she smiled and hugged him back, then stepped back to see him shedding a single tear. Nothing more. She sighed when she approached Cloudjumper, who hadn't said a word since the meeting.

"Don't worry, Cloudjumper. I won't be far. Maybe you can visit." Cloudjumper sighed, turning away.

"It's just so hard to let my little Pine Leaf go." Littlefire smiled, and hugged him. He nuzzled back, wanting to moment to last.

"We must go before it gets dark." she turned to Skullcrusher, who had volunteered to take her to the Defenders' village. Littlefire nodded, and let Cloudjumper go reluctantly. She then faced her father, who looked at her with sad and loving eyes. Littlefire was now struggling to keep her composer. Without a second thought, she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his tusk.

"I'll miss you, my sweet light." Littlefire let out a strangled sob.

"I'll miss you too, Father." she pulled herself away, and slowly made her way to Skullcrusher, who knelt down for her to get on. Without farther delay, they took off, as many Dragons let out wails of farewell and sorrow.

* * *

 **Two Days Later.  
**

They have been flying day and night to reach the Defenders' island. Littlefire had been laying down on his back the whole trip, and was asking about the Dragons in the East, and why Redshot and Infernia hates her so much. Skullcrusher did not respond.

Soon, just as they reached the main island of the Eastern Kingdoms, a storm rolled in, and they had to travel the rest of the way on foot. They landed by the forests, and a continued, until they reached a meadow, which was surrounded by a herd of Buffalord, chewing lazily on their favorite grass.

"I still don't understand. Why do I have to go to a Viking Village? Cloudjumper always said that Vikings hate Dragons."

"Not these Vikings. They live under the rule of King Laval, and they are Soulwings like you. They can help you control your powers."

"But still, I don't understand why I have to go to live in a Viking Village, if Dragons could give me more protection. And why does Infernia hate me so much anyway?" as Littlefire rambled on, Skullcrusher had stopped and began listening. It was too quite.

"Get down." he whispered, but she just turned around, irritated.

"What? Do we have to bow to the Buffalord or something?"

"Listen to me carefully, this isn't a game. You need to run to that ravine."

"What are you talking about?" her question was ignored.

"Keep going West from where the rapids are going and you'll get to the village." Littlefire drew in an irritated breath.

"Okay, that's it! Skullcrusher, I'm not taking one more step-" she was cut off when a Red Changewing leaped out from the weeds and stretched his claws out to attack her, but Skullcrusher was quicker, and tackled the Changewing, sending the Buffalord herd into a panic frenzy.

Littlefire ran.

As she ran, more Red Changewings leaped out of hiding and attempted to tackle her, but she was smaller and more agile, and kept on running, the Changewings right behind her.

Skullcrusher had just knocked out the first Changewing, and was about to charge the others, when none other then Redshot came out of nowhere and blindsided him, weakening him and then following the others.

"Run, girl. Run!"

She kept on running, before jumping into the ravine, which was dried up, leaving her landing on soft, squishy mud. Soon, the panicked Buffalord herd came running down and stampeded across, and Littlefire ran to the sides to keep herself out of the way.

Redshot and the Changewings soon approached the ravine and spotted her on the other side of the stampede. Redshot smirked, thinking he got her...

Before Littlefire glared at him and jumped onto one of the Buffalord and was swept away with the herd.

Redshot growled, before letting out a shriek of fury as Littlefire rode off.

He then turned to where Skullcrusher laid, probably hoping to at least kill something, but was even more angered to see him gone.

Out of fury, he impaled one of the Changewings, downing them instantly, and then took off, the other Changewings cowardly following close behind.

The poor Changewing was left gasping for air, as two _human_ shadows overtook his struggling form.


End file.
